mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Slow
Mr. Slow is the thirty-ninth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Mr. Slow takes so long to do everything. It took him until New Year to open his Christmas presents, and until Easter to write his thank-yous. He tries to get a job. When he tried to be a news reporter, it took him until midnight to read the news. When he tried to be a taxi driver, he delayed Mr. Uppity in getting to the train station. The job he gets is as a steamroller driver. International publications & translations Mr. Slow appears under the titles Monsieur Lent (French), Don Tranquilo (Spanish), 느려씨 (Korean), 慢吞吞先生 (Taiwan), Ο Κύριος Αργοκίνητος (Greek), Unser Herr Langsam (German). Voice Actors *John Alderton (1983) *Gordon Peters (1995-1997) *Len Carlson (1997-1999) Trivia *He is one of the few characters to have a moustache. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Late. Counterparts * George The Steamroller (Thomas The Tank Engine, Both are Green & Slow Moving), * Trevor The Traction Engine (Thomas The Tank Engine, both are Green & Slow Moving (Not As Slow As George The Steamroller)), * Boring Voice Priest (Father Ted, both have similar voices), * Zebedee (The Magic Roundabout, both are old and have moustaches), * Slowpoke Rodriguez (Looney Tunes, both are slow), * Kid Speedy (Homestar Runner, both are slow), * Lionel (Budgie the Little Helicopter, both are old and have moustaches), * Snails (My Little Pony, both are slow), * Toby Tortoise (Walt Disney's Silly Symphonies, both are green and slow), * Major General Sir Brian Teagler (Bedknobs and Broomsticks, both have a white moustache), * Gepetto (Pinocchio, both have a white moustache) * Profesor Archemides Porter (Tarzan, both are old and have white moustaches), * Roz (Monsters inc., both are yellow and slow) * Late Slug (Monsters University, both are slow and yellow) * The Sultan (Aladdin, both have white moustaches (the Sultan also has a beard)), * Dr. David Q. Dawson and Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective, all three have moustaches), * The Head of the Army (Roald Dahl's The BFG, both have a white moustache), * Sid Slipper (The Shoe People, both are old, dark green and have moustaches), * Mr. Baskerville (Pigeon Street, both have white moustaches), * Barney the Tractor (The Transporters, both are old and travel slowly), * Trevor Evans (Fireman Sam, both are elderly and have moustaches), * Grandpa Dave (Arthur, both are old and have moustaches), * Uncle Chuck (Sonic SatAM, both have moustaches and are old), * Mayor (Powerpuff Girls, both have white moustaches), * Pops (Regular Show, both have white handlebar moustaches). * Whitey (Flushed Away, both are slow) * Heihachi Mishima (Tekken, they move slow and have moustaches) * Shirley (Shaun the Sheep, both are slow) * Slugsy (Fifi and the Flowertots, both move slowly) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Uppity * Mr. Silly * Mr. Funny * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Busy (mentioned but not seen) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Busy (Mr. Slow appears in this book before his own) * Mr. Brave * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Slow Takes the Lead(TV) * Mr. Silly's Silly Secret(TV) * Thank Goodness For Mr. Slow(TV) * Mr. Impossible's Lesson(TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) * Mr. Mean Hasn't a Penny Left (TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Brown characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Green characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Facial Hair